Haters Gonna Hate
by RisaKuma
Summary: "Ataukah kau ingin aku membantumu untuk 'menutup telinga'mu agar kau tak lagi mendengar perkataan mereka dan 'menutup mata'mu agar kau tidak bisa lagi melihat perbuatan busuk mereka?" Dedicated for #PasirJingga and #OkiKaguWeek. Day 5: Free.


Kagura adalah gadis kuliahan yang namanya tiba-tiba terangkat di dunia selebriti karena karir kakaknya yang menjulang tinggi di industri perfilman. Tubuhnya bagus dan parasnya cantik. Namun, banyak yang membencinya karena mereka menganggap Kagura hanya ' _numpang nge-top_ ' dibalik nama kakaknya, Kamui.

Dunia selebritis adalah dunia yang sangat berkilau di mata Kagura. Ia tidak pernah merasa pantas untuk masuk di dalamnya. Kehidupan mewah dan jadwal padat... Kagura tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu akan melekat dalam hidupnya. Namun, suatu hari Kamui mendesaknya untuk membintangi drama serial televisi. Kagura benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab sebagai respon.

Kagura harus berhati-hati dalam menentukan pilihannya. Kagura memang sering tampil di televisi dalam acara _talkshow_ dan sebagainya bersama Kamui. Bahkan, ia sudah pernah menerima kontrak selama setahun untuk acara wisata kuliner. Tetapi, kalau drama serial yang beraliran... PERCINTAAN?!

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **OkiKagu** **.** **Rate T. Romance.** **CelebrityLife!AU** **. 23y.o!Okita x 19y.o!Kagura.**

 **Sarashina Arisa's Present**

 **Haters Gonna Hate**

.

.

.

Kagura baru pulang dari kampusnya saat langit sudah tampak kemerahan. Ia melihat kakak semata wayangnya sedang berdiri bersandar di mobil _sport_ merah miliknya, sambil dikelilingi kaum hawa tentunya. Kagura berjalan mendekat. Ketika Kamui menyadari keberadaannya, ia tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Perhatian gadis-gadis yang mengerumuni Kamui berpindah ke Kagura. Namun, mereka menatap Kagura tak suka, seolah Kagura hanya mengganggu. Kagura tak memperdulikan mereka dan berjalan memasuki mobil dengan cuek. Tebar pesona, Kamui berpamitan pada gadis-gadis dengan gaya sok manis. Lalu, ia menyusul Kagura.

Kamui memasang _safety belt_ dan menyalakan mobil, "Setelah makan malam, kita akan pergi ke sebuah acara dan bertemu dengan lawan mainmu, Kagura."

Saat mobil mulai berjalan, Kagura menghadap ke jendela dan menjawab singkat, "Ya."

.

.

.

Dua kakak beradik yang terlihat seperti saudara kembar itu memasuki sebuah kafe yang sudah disewa oleh produser drama yang akan dibintangi oleh keduanya selama satu malam. Bukan acara formal, hanya sebagai pembuka proyek untuk drama serial bertema percintaan itu.

Semua orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Ya, tentu. Tak terhitung lagi jumlah orang-orang yang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ mereka. Tetapi, beberapa diantaranya masih berbincang-bincang. Kagura menangkap seseorang di penglihatannya. Okita Sougo, salah satu personil _boyband_ tenar yang namanya sampai mendunia.

Sebelumnya, Kagura tidak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Tetapi, dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, Kagura tidak menyukai Okita Sougo. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kagura berharap bahwa Okita Sougo adalah lawan mainnya. Tetapi, harapannya pupus saat Kamui menghampiri Sougo dan memperkenalkannya pada Kagura karena mereka akan sama-sama menjadi pemeran utama.

"Okita Sougo," ucap Sougo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat.

Dan, Kagura tak kalah singkat, "Kagura." Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan dingin. Lalu, Kagura memalingkan wajahnya tidak peduli.

Kamui mencoba mencairkan suasana yang hampir membeku, "Hei, bagaimana dengan secangkir _wine_ setelah ini?"

"Aku belum berusia 20 tahun- _aru_ ," jawab Kagura tak tertarik.

"Aku tidak boleh mencoreng nama agensiku karena aku telah menerima ajakan untuk meminum minuman keras," jawab Sougo.

Gagal. Kamui benar-benar merasa gagal setelah mencoba untuk menghangatkan suasana antar dua selebriti yang akan menjadi pemeran utama. Ia ingin mencoba untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. Tetapi, ia malah dipanggil oleh kenalannya, Takasugi Shinsuke. Kamui terpaksa meninggalkan adiknya berdua dengan orang yang tidak disukainya.

Kagura melirik Sougo, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku hanya bersikap profesional disini. Aku tidak ingin terlibat skandal dengan orang sepertimu- _aru_."

"Kau pikir aku mau memiliki skandal dengan aktor amatiran sepertimu?" tanya Sougo dengan nada malas. "Kau biasanya bekerja hanya dengan berpose di depan kamera, 'kan? Biar kukatakan lebih awal, kau masih terlalu cepat untuk langsung berakting dalam drama ini. Jadi, kalau kau tidak berminat, lebih baik kau batalkan saja kontraknya."

"Oh, hei! Kau pikir aku yang mendaftarkan diri dalam audisi pemeran beberapa yang lalu?!" tanya Kagura tak terima. "Aku hanya memenuhi tanggung jawabku setelah Kamui menyetujui kontrak tanpa sepengetahuanku- _aru_."

Sougo menatap Kagura, "Kalau begitu, buktikan."

"Oh, ya. Itu sudah pasti, bukan?" tanya Kagura. "Kita lihat saja."

.

.

.

Seluruh dunia tahu, bahwa Okita Sougo adalah personil 'New Squad' yang perkataannya paling dingin dan pedas. Perwatakannya yang cuek menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi para penggemar wanita, khususnya gadis-gadis SMA dan kuliahan. Semua orang menunggu-nunggu penampilannya dalam drama serial percintaan terbarunya. Tetapi, tiada satu pun dari mereka yang menyukai bahwa ia dipasangkan dengan Kagura.

Sejak episode pertama tayang di televisi, Kagura mendapat banyak cacian dari para _haters_ -nya. Kagura tidak mempermasalahkan itu sebenarnya. Ia adalah gadis yang cuek untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, semakin lama, para _haters_ semakin menjadi-jadi. Padahal, bisa dibilang Kagura adalah aktor yang sangat baik walau tergolong amatiran.

Tetapi, namanya manusia yang sering merasa dirinya paling hebat, pasti melupakan fakta bahwa diri mereka tak lebih baik dari yang mereka pojokkan. Sampai saat ini, Kagura masih berusaha bertindak profesional.

Sepulang dari kampus, Kagura berniat langsung menuju ke tempat syuting menaiki kereta. Tetapi, ia melihat seseorang dengan penampilan yang mencurigakan. Lelaki itu memakai topi, masker dan kacamata hitam. Ia berdiri di dekat gerbang kampus. Tetapi, sekali lihat saja, Kagura langsung tahu siapa orang itu dan ia mencoba untuk pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Oi," panggil lelaki itu saat Kagura hanya berjalan melewatinya. Kagura tak menoleh dan terus berjalan. Lelaki itu mengejarnya dan menahan lengan kanan Kagura, "Tidak sopan sekali. Kau tidak boleh mengabaikan orang yang memanggilmu."

Kagura masih tak menoleh saat ia melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman lelaki itu— Sougo. "Kau juga seharusnya tahu bagaimana cara memanggil orang dengan baik- _aru_."

"Ah, ya terserah. Yang penting kita harus cepat pergi ke tempat syuting," ujar Sougo. "Masuklah ke dalam mobilku."

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku bisa pergi dengan kereta," jawab Kagura cuek. Lalu, ia kembali berjalan. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku di kampus seperti ini. Padahal kau sendiri yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam skandal bersama aktor amatiran sepertiku."

"Hah, jangan pernah mengira aku rela menghabiskan waktu berhargaku hanya untuk menjemput gadis sialan sepertimu," balas Sougo. Ia mengikuti Kagura, "Si sutradara tua brengsek itu yang memintaku untuk melakukannya."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa kau tidak menolak?" tanya Kagura. "Padahal aku yakin kau punya cukup alasan- _aru_."

Sougo menghela nafas, "Kau menyinggungku, ya?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kagura. "Cepatlah buka pintu mobilnya."

Tak disangka, Kagura ternyata berjalan menuju tempat mobil Sougo diparkirkan. Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu depan. Karena saat ini Sougo masih memakai masker, tersenyum tipis bukanlah masalah, 'kan? Sougo mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan ia menekan tombol yang bersimbol gembok yang terbuka. Lalu, keduanya memasuki mobil pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kita akan syuting di Prefektur Kanagawa. Jadi, persiapkanlah dirimu karena ini adalah perjalanan yang cukup panjang."

.

.

.

Keduanya tiba di lokasi syuting saat matahari sudah terbenam. Sutradara menyambut kedatangan Sougo dan Kagura. "Wah, tak disangka kalian malah datang berdua."

Kagura mengernyit, padahal ia yakin rasanya tadi Sougo bilang bahwa sutradara 'lah yang menyuruh Sougo untuk menjemputnya. Tetapi, Kagura tak memilih untuk mempermasalahkannya. Maksudnya, mungkin sutradara hanya sedang bergurau. _Positive thinking_. Sougo melepas kacamata hitam dan maskernya. Senyuman simpul terekspos dari wajahnya. Oh, sayangnya Kagura tidak mengetahuinya karena ia menatap berbagai penjuru lokasi syuting.

"Malam ini, kalian akan memainkan _scene_ 38 di pantai. Mungkin malam ini akan sedikit dingin. Jadi, kru sudah menyiapkan teh jahe untuk kalian. Sebisa mungkin, akting dilakukan dengan baik karena _scene_ 38 termasuk _scene_ yang panjang. Lakukan kesalahan seminimal mungkin karena perkiraannya, syuting baru akan selesai jam 11 malam. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, pak," jawab Sougo dan Kagura bersamaan. Kagura tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan waktu syuting, karena besok adalah hari minggu dan ia tidak memiliki kelas di hari itu.

Kemudian, sang sutradara memberi skrip kepada Sougo dan Kagura. "Pelajari terlebih dahulu sebelum kita memulai syuting."

.

.

.

" _Cut_!" Suara sutradara yang lantang itu mengakhiri segalanya. Para kru segera mendatangi Kagura dan Sougo untuk mengelap keringat mereka. " _Otsukaresama_."

Sougo langsung bertanya, "Sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Setengah dua belas malam," jawab salah satu kru.

Sougo langsung menatap Kagura. Merasa tak nyaman ditatapi oleh Sougo, Kagura langsung bertanya, "Ada apa, huh?"

"Aku sudah memesan kamar hotel di Kanagawa. Bagaimana denganmu? Sekarang kereta sudah tidak beroperasi."

"Mungkin aku juga harus mencari hotel," jawab Kagura.

"Ah, kalau itu..." Sutradara tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan antara Sougo dan Kagura. "Besok akan ada acara besar-besaran di Kanagawa. Jadi, aku yakin hotel sudah penuh bila kamu baru akan memesan kamar sekarang, Kagura."

"Oh," ucap Kagura singkat. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan anda, pak?"

"Untungnya rumah mertuaku berada di area Kanagawa. Jadi, aku bisa menginap disana," jawab sutradara. "Okita- _san_ , kamar apa yang sudah kamu pesan? _Single bed_? _Double bed_?"

" _Single bed_ , _president class_ ," jawab Sougo singkat.

"Woah, berapa uang yang kamu keluarkan untuk menginap semalam disana?" tanya sutradara. "Aku belum pernah bisa membayangkan betapa besarnya ruangan itu."

"Entah, aku mendapat _voucher_ gratis menginap satu malam di kamar _president class_ ," jawab Sougo. "Mungkin waktu itu aku sedang beruntung."

Sutradara tertawa, "Ah, cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kamu membantu Kagura- _san_ mencari kamar hotel, Okita- _san_."

Kagura tak memberikan respon. Saat ini dia sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Persetan untuk tempat menginap. Yang penting, saat ini dia bisa tidur...

BRAK, Kagura tiba-tiba terjatuh. Hal itu berhasil mengejutkan Sougo dan sutradara. Tetapi, yang tampak lebih khawatir adalah Sougo. Menyadari kekhawatiran Sougo, sutradara memilih untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Oi, oi, Kagura!" Sougo mengguncang tubuh Kagura. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dengkuran. Sougo menjadi lega bercampur kesal. "Ah, sialan ini."

"Okita- _san_ ," panggil sutradara. Sougo menoleh. "Bisakah aku mempercayakan Kagura- _san_ padamu? Sebisa mungkin aku akan membuat kabar ini tidak tersebar di media."

Sougo mengangguk berat, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sougo meminta pada pihak hotel agar ia bisa mendapat akses pintu belakang untuk menuju kamarnya agar ia tidak diketahui akan bermalam dengan Kagura yang tidak dapat dibangunkan lagi karena kelelahan. Sougo mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ala _bridal style_. Sialnya, ia hanya bisa menaiki tangga kalau tidak ingin diketahui orang-orang. Apalagi, kamar Sougo terletak di lantai 5.

Sougo meghela nafas lega saat ia sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama Kagura. Lalu, Sougo meletakkan tubuh Kagura di atas kasur yang luar biasa empuk dengan hati-hati.

"Sougo..." gumam Kagura disela tidurnya. Sougo langsung tertegun. Tetapi, Kagura mengigau sekali lagi, "... Matilah."

'Apa?' Bahkan, dalam mimpinya, Kagura sudah membenci Sougo. Sougo menatap Kagura dengan kesal. Tetapi, hatinya bergeming saat air mata menggenang di tepi kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Tak disangka, Kagura mengalami cukup banyak hal saat ia terdidur.

"... Aku tidak tahan..." Kagura kembali mengingau. "... Kau terlalu bersinar."

Sougo mengernyit. Tetapi, ia berharap Kagura akan mengingau lagi agar Sougo bisa mendapat informasi dari alam bawah sadar Kagura. Sougo duduk di tepi kasur dan memandangi Kagura. Tunggu, apa? Memandang?

"... Gara-gara kau dan Kamui..."

"... Semua jadi tak suka padaku."

Sougo membelalakkan matanya, 'Kagura tak nyaman atas tingkah para _haters_? Padahal tampaknya ia tidak terlalu peduli.'

"... Hei, Sougo..."

"... Jalan apa yang harus aku pilih?"

.

.

.

Kagura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap wajah Sougo yang sedang tertidur. Tak sampai hitungan detik, Kagura langsung bangun sepenuhnya dan duduk.

"APA?!" Kagura langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sougo dengan keras, "Hoi, bangun! Apa maksudnya ini, brengsek?!"

Sayangnya, Sougo sedang berada dalam mode 'susah dibangunkan'. Jadi, ia hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Kagura mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya lagi. Akhirnya, Sougo mau membukakan sedikit matanya. "Hmmm?"

"Oi, sialan! Jelaskan padaku apa maksud semua ini?!" tanya Kagura kesal.

Setelah Sougo mendapatkan setengah dari kesadaran penuhnya, ia berkata, "Ini semua karena kau yang susah dibangunkan, bodoh."

Kagura terdiam. Kemudian, Sougo duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lalu, ia berkata, "Kagura, aku minta kejujuranmu..."

Mata Kagura membulat. Setelah itu, Sougo menatap Kagura. Tatapan mereka terkunci. "... Kau terganggu dengan para _haters_ -mu itu, 'kan?"

Kagura mengalihkan tatapannya, "Mana mungki—"

Sougo menarik dagu Kagura, "Jangan berbohong."

Kagura melepaskan tangan Sougo dari dagunya, "Ada apa denganmu? Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Sougo tak menjawab, hanya menatap kedua manik _sapphire_ milik Kagura lebih dalam lagi. Kagura mulai memerah dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya, "M-memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku menjawab 'ya'?"

Sougo sedikit puas setelah Kagura jujur terhadap perasaannya. "Aku akan mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa tidak ada hubungan antara kita dan kau hanyalah kenalanku."

Kagura menunduk, "Terima kasih. Tapi..." Sougo menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Kagura. "Jalan apa yang harus kuambil?"

Sougo mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku dan kau hanyalah kenalan yang kebetulan bermain dalam drama yang sama dan menjadi pemeran utama. Mereka tahu kalau kau tidak menyukai diriku dalam artian c-cinta..." Kagura memutuskan perkataannya sejenak," Tetapi, kenapa mereka tidak mengerti- _aru ka_?!"

"Aku tidak mendengar kalimat 'aku tidak menyukaimu'," balas Sougo. "Tetapi, aku sudah tahu jalan yang tepat."

Mata Kagura kembali membulat dan langsung menatap Sougo, "Katakanlah padaku- _aru_!"

"Bagaimana kalau..." Sougo sengaja memutuskan perkataannya. "Tidak perlu mendengar cemoohan mereka?"

Kagura kesal, "Hei, aku sudah melakukan itu sejak awal!"

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan sampai sekarang? Kurasa, jenuh dan lelah setelah dicaci oleh _haters_ bukanlah alasan yang bisa dipakai oleh seseorang yang profesional untuk menyerah," ujar Sougo. Kemudian, ia menipiskan jarak antara dirinya dan Kagura. Lalu, ia berbisik, "Ataukah kau ingin aku membantumu untuk 'menutup telinga'mu agar kau tak lagi mendengar perkataan mereka dan 'menutup mata'mu agar kau tidak bisa lagi melihat perbuatan busuk mereka?"

Kagura tak menjawab. Ia bingung. Ia malah kembali bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sougo tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kagura. Tetapi, ia malah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir ranum Kagura yang masih polos itu. Barulah ia menjawab, "Kita akan membuat skandal dan menghadapi respon dunia tentang kita."

Wajah Kagura langsung memerah, "B-b-bicara apa kau?! Padahal kau bilang kau tidak ingin memiliki skandal denganku!"

"Hmmm?" Sougo merasa bahwa tingkah Kagura sangatlah menggemaskan. Ia menyeringai tipis, "Aku sedang membicarakan apa yang kita berdua inginkan. Apa aku salah?"

Kagura tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya seperti biasa. "Y-yah..."

"Aku akan keluar dari 'New Squad' setelah kontrak drama ini selesai," ujar Sougo tiba-tiba.

Kagura terkejut, "Kenapa?"

Sougo tersenyum, "Kau tahu, saat menjadi personil dari _vocal group_ , kau dilarang untuk menjalin hubungan romantis dengan orang lain. Tetapi, penyanyi solo bisa bebas berpacaran atau bahkan menikah."

"Tetapi, bagaimana dengan para penggemarmu?" tanya Kagura.

"Ah, mereka ya? Yang membuatmu merasa kesal dan sampai menangisinya saat tidur? Lebih baik aku meninggalkan mereka," ujar Sougo. "Dan kau harus tahu sesuatu yang penting sebelum kita melangkah bersama, Kagura."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kagura.

" _Haters gonna hate 'till you die_."

.

.

.

 **Owari—Belom woi!**

.

.

.

Setengah tahun pasca Okita Sougo menyatakan diri bahwa ia keluar dari 'New Squad', kehebohan di dunia maya tentangnya sudah mulai berkurang. Dan, yang menjadi _trending topic_ saat ini bukan hanya Okita Sougo seorang, melainkan nama Kagura yang juga selalu di sandingkan dalam kalimat judul yang sama. Lantas, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tidak ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi. Kalau harus dikatakan, pengumuman pertunangan merekalah yang membuat orang-orang menjadi kaget. Setelah kesuksesan diraih oleh drama yang mereka mainkan, sekarang mereka malah bertunangan? Hei, tidak disangka dua aktor itu malah 'cinta lokasi'.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan para fans Okita Sougo yang sebelumnya mencaci maki dan membenci Kagura? Kali ini, mereka semua tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maksudnya, siapa yang bisa membantah keinginan dari orang yang mereka gemari? Bahkan Kamui yang lebih berhak untuk membantah pertunangan adiknya saja menyetujui.

Ah, sungguh. Andai semua hal di malam itu tidak terjadi, bagaimana hubungan Kagura dan Sougo saat ini? Entahlah. Yang penting, keduanya berbahagia.

Sougo membelai rambut Kagura dengan pelan, "Kagura, bagaimana kalau kita mengulangi dialog terakhir di _scene_ 38."

"Hah? Aku sudah tidak ingat- _aru_ ," ujar Kagura.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku saja," ujar Sougo. "Pastikan kau mendengarnya dengan baik, sayang."

Kagura tak membalas dengan perkataan, melainkan dengan senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu walau kau tidak menginginkan hal itu."

.

.

.

 **Owarimasu**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note: Alhamdulillah :3 Terharu saya~ Aish, semalam saya malah mendapat gangguan ghaib saat menulis ending dari cerita ini TT_TT Yah, setidaknya fic ini dapat diselesaikan walau menurut saya terlalu banyak skip yang membuat cerita ini tidak jelas. Thanks for wasting your time just to read this fanfiction.**


End file.
